


The EIFF (Edinburgh International Film Festival)

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: Sam and Cait attended the EIFF back in the summer of 2015. Sam was not his usual self with Cait on the red carpet. Maybe this is why.





	The EIFF (Edinburgh International Film Festival)

Caitriona had a date. Not a date-date, but a date, a +1. And he wasn’t Sam. This was unusual, but was now a necessity because journalists were starting to suspect that she had more than a professional relationship with her hunky co-star. 

Tony was a friend from way back, and she trusted him completely. After she and Sam discussed their options, she called Tony to see if he was game. He was, and joked, “This sounds like a terribly difficult job, Caitriona,.” But it was a difficult job. It required someone she could trust, someone flexible, and someone who could mingle well in professional crowds. Thank God he said yes. She promised to provide him with plane tickets and a nice hotel room if there was any travel involved.

As for Sam, he was still figuring things out. Tonight, he’d bring his lovely mum as his date.

This would be Sam’s first time walking the red carpet at the EIFF, a big deal for a Scottish actor, and she was touched that he insisted she still pick her outfit first. Once she did, he worked with a stylist to match his outfit to it. She’d chosen a beautiful, figure skimming dress in black. She wore a lot of black, but couldn’t stop herself. It was so classic and elegant. Sam wore a dashing black suite with a charcoal grey shirt and black tie. His hair looked exceptionally long and red next to the blue hue of the shirt.

Before leaving their hotel, she’d kissed him softly. “This is going to work perfectly.”

…………………………………

Sam felt sick. He didn’t think he’d feel great seeing this arrangement play out, but he didn’t expect it to feel this bad. A cold ball of nausea lodged in his stomach. Tony was a good bloke. Cait had introduced them before and he trusted him not to cross any lines, but when he saw them emerge from the same car, and heard the crowd of fans asking “Who’s with Caitriona? Is that her boyfriend?”, he lost his cool.

The studio didn’t want them to be together publicly. Fine. This was to protect their privacy. Fine. Okay, they weren’t “together”…but he realized he didn’t want people to think she was with anyone else. He turned away and decided he would avoid looking at her. His face was so connected to his emotions he knew he would cause a stir without saying a word.

She was his. HIS. It bothered his modern sensibilities to feel this way because it was so primitive. He would never consider a woman property but he wanted to grab her by the hair and stick his tongue in her mouth to show the world “She’s MINE. She belongs to ME." 

She walked over to him in that sexy dress that hugged every long curve of her body. It took all his willpower to avoid looking. "Going to visit with the crowd” he murmured, then was away in several long strides. 

“Hullo! How are ye?” he asked one woman with a picture she wanted him to sign. It was of him and Cait, in character, looking deep into each other’s eyes. Fuck. It was a struggle for him to think of anything happy that didn’t involve her. Every good thing in his life was now attached to her–working with her, laughing with her, being with her. She was in every moment of his day and every crack in his heart.

“Sam! Picture time!” one of the coordinators beckoned. He took a deep breath and charged forward.

This would be short. Thank God. He couldn’t wait to get inside and grab a drink. Maybe three drinks. Cait took her usual spot at his side and was shocked to not feel comfort in it. 

He saw his mum standing behind the photographers, beaming with pride. That finally got him out of his head. She’d been so supportive of him, and now that the gamble had paid off, he felt so happy to share it with her by bringing her to events like this. Cait had helped her pick out something to wear…fuck, don’t think of Cait. Her nails dug into his side and he realized she was calling him “Sam?” But he couldn’t do this now. “Sam” She was insistent.

He turned halfway so she could see his face in profile, “Later.” He hoped she’d heard the finality in his voice. The conversation he wanted to have could not happen here, or anywhere someone could hear them.

…………………………

This was a short red carpet. Thank God. Something was up with Sam and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. He’d never been so cold with her, it wasn’t his way. Before they’d left for the evening he’d run his hands along her hips and waist, enjoying the feel of the dress around her body. “You look amazing”, he’d said, voice husky with want. “I can’t wait to get you out of it.” When she walked over to him and received little more than a nod and a quick departure, something caught in her gut. 

They took some individual pictures, then stood together. His hand around her waist and his body close to hers, but he was stiff, as if he was refusing her flesh. She studied his face through her own mask of cheerfulness and saw that he seemed well. His smile was big and he looked handsome as ever. Still, there was something off, something she felt more than saw.

“Sam?” she whispered. Nothing. “Sam?” His head still pointed away from her. “Sam.” This was more forceful, and got his attention. 

He turned to her in profile, his eyes not meeting hers, “Later.”

Tears stung her eyes. She blinked them back and squeezed his arm before walking away to lead Tony inside the venue.

............................................

The party was the opposite of rollicking, which worked out well for his mood. He led his mum around, mingling and making light conversation. He kept away from Cait and her “date”, and apparently she did as well. Tony was mingling with a few other men in suits, and Cait was discussing something with an older woman and using an image on her phone to make a point.

“Why don’t you have some of the cheese?” his mum asked, gesturing towards a carefully arranged platter in front of them.

“I will in a bit”, he lied. He was on his second glass of whiskey. He’d need at least one more to get through the night. 

“You should really have some. It might make you feel better.” Of course she could tell he was upset. There was no hiding it from his mother, and he was a terrible liar.

The small talk was a good distraction and it was reassuring to see them enjoying the party separately, but his body would not let him forget. That cold knot remained in his stomach.

Cait caught his gaze and he quickly looked away.

…………………………… 

A few hours later he received a text, “Meet me outside at 10.”

He looked up to find her, and when his eyes reached hers, he nodded. The night was almost over, but he dreaded what would likely happen after. 

Around a quarter till, he helped his mother into her coat and waited outside with her in the taxi line.

"I love you…and she does, too. Remember that.” she said in his ear when he bent to kiss her goodbye.

“I know”, he replied, giving her his most reassuring smile.

Caitriona had a cab waiting, not wanting to waste any time in getting back to their hotel.

“Where’s Tony?" 

"He wanted to stay and chat business with the promoters.”

“Hmm.” He was happy to hear that.

They sat into the backseat together, exchanging pleasantries about the party and the films during the ride.

As soon as the door to their room was shut, she turned,“This is about Tony, isn’t it?”

Good. They’d have it out, “The crowd thought he was your boyfriend.”

“That’s what we wanted.”

Exactly. THAT was what he hated the most in all this fuckery. He thought steam would blow from his ears as he removed his jacket and threw it onto the bed.  
“We talked about this and agreed on it. You can’t be angry.”

He turned and the force of his expression stopped her.

“You don’t understand.” His voice was low and even but it did nothing to deescalate her tone.

“Then explain it to me.”

Blood pulsed close to the surface of his skin,“You are mine. Not Tony’s or any other man’s.”

“Yours? Like your property?” Her own face flushed with anger.

“Yes. MINE.” at this he grabbed her and pulled her close. 

She fought and pushed him away, “I cannot fucking believe you! This is not the 18th century and I am not your fucking property!”

His fists were clenched. Really? Was this who he was? He took a deep breath and really looked at her. Her words and expression started wedging a gap between his anger and his better sense. The anger dissolved into something like shame. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her, nothing. How had he let his pride take over? He stared at the floor.“You are half of my heart, Caitriona.” He looked up, “To have people think your own is with another man…” his voice caught then, and he looked away.

She was quiet for a few moments, “I didn’t understand” she said softly. She removed her heels and stood before him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. He embraced her in return and they stood, feeling their breath leave each other’s lungs.

She looked up and guided one of his hands from her lower back to the zipper at the neck of her dress. He did as he was asked, sliding the zipper down, then watching her peel the rest of the garment from her hips. She removed her bra, then stood before him wearing nothing except her panties.

Her expression was difficult for him to read–it was not pride, or lust, more like surrender. She kissed him softly and he let his fingertips trace the long line of her spine, and the smooth skin of her back. She stepped away and laid on the bed. He began to undress and she surprised him by slipping her fingers beneath the waist band of her panties.

“Sam” she said, her voice quiet. She stroked herself and her breathing quickened. “Sam…” He was out of his shirt and halfway out of his pants but he stopped, taken with what she was doing. She’d never done this for him before–it was an act of complete trust. He was overwhelmed by the gift she was giving him.

He finished undressing and laid next to her watching her with intense adoration. Small sounds of pleasure escaped from her mouth as her fingers continued their movement. She looked so beautiful. What little light there was in the room caressed the swells of her breast and hips. He put his lips to hers, softly, then gently took her hands, placing them over her head as he teased her mouth. She bucked beneath him, and he moved to hold both her wrists with one hand and replaced her fingers with his own. She moaned and he found her more than ready.

First, “Hold still.” He let go of her wrists and began to suck and bite her from her neck, to her nipples, down to her inner thighs, leaving red marks across her pale skin, marking her. If anyone saw her naked, they’d see her body was his territory. She wriggled and panted beneath him until he was satisfied. Finally, he removed her panties and possessed her completely

They were slow at first, sharing kisses and pausing so he could admire the marks he’d left. He dug his thumb nail into one on her ribs and she cried out “Oh God, Sam” His pace quickened and desperation overtook him. Nothing mattered but the tide of lust and desire pushing him to completion. Cait dug her nails into the flesh of his buttocks and his muscles clenched as he spilled himself into her, groaning and calling her name

…………………………………..

“I am so sorry, mo chirdhe.” He spoke in a whisper, not wanting to break the spell of intimacy that hung heavy between them. His head rested on her chest and he gently ran his finger over one of the marks he’d left on her thigh.

“You don’t need to be sorry…” She stroked his hair, “I’d have felt the same if I saw you with another woman.”

He chuckled, “Funny business we’re in, eh?”

“Yes, but how would we have met otherwise?” 

He looked up at her, “We would have found each other, somehow.” 

“You really believe that?”

“I do. The rest of this…”, he waved his hand, “is just noise. And we’ll survive it. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Samwise”, she smiled.

“Good.” They kissed. Sam pulled the coverlet over them, wrapping their bodies in warm protection. The rest is just noise, he thought. But this, the gentle quiet between them, was real.

The End.


End file.
